Got a Secret
by Beefy Bibbles
Summary: When 16-year-old Max finds herself pregnant, her life turns completely upside down. Her boyfriend, the father, leaves, and her parents come close to kicking her out. And then there's Fang. Follow Max as she struggles through teen pregnancy and romance.*AU
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Max," Sam urged, tugging at my jeans. "It'll be fine." He smiled, trying to dazzle me with his unbelievably white teeth. I looked down at the quilt my grandmother had made for me when I was a baby and blushed.

I nervously gulped. "I don't know, Sam. We're only sixteen..."

He tilted my chin up with his warm finger, so I had to look directly into his ocean blue eyes. I instantly melted.

"Nothing bad will happen. I promise. I just want to be your first." Sam smiled again and softly kissed me. I couldn't help it- I gave in. I laid down on my back on my bed, and he hovered over me.

"You have the condom, right?" I asked. He nodded, and I sighed, letting him kiss my neck.

Our clothes slowly disappeared, and next thing I knew, our naked skin was brushing up against each other. I could only thank God that my parents were gone for the weekend.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled his shirt back over his highly-muscled torso and looked back at me, smiling.<p>

"Thanks, Max. I had a good time."

I smiled at him and pulled the crisp white sheets up over my body. "Me too."

That was a lie. It was no fun at all. I ached, and I couldn't stop trembling. What had I just done? I had planned on waiting until I was married. I should have stuck to that plan. I felt awful and dirty. My skin was sticky and uncomfortable. I felt disgusted with myself. If only I could turn back time...

Sam opened my window. "Goodnight, Max." And with a quick grin, he climbed out of the window, leaving me alone in the dark to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**So, I really liked Secret Life of the American Teenager, and it inspired me to write this. **

**I really hope you all liked my story. I'm sorry it's so short, but the chapters soon to come will be longer.  
><strong>

**Any and all reviews are much appreciated:)**

**Thank you  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

I sat down on the closed seat of the porcelain toilet and stared down at the little plastic white stick in my hand. I felt so stupid. So, _so_ stupid. A perfect daddy's-girl…gone rogue? My parents would kill me, or Sam, or the both of us. They would disown me, and probably would never want to talk to me again.

Sixteen and pregnant… Oh, my God, what the _hell_ have I gotten myself into?

An unexpected tear rolled hot down my cheek and landed on the positive pregnancy test. I couldn't be a mom… I haven't even finished high school yet. I was only a sophomore. I didn't even have a job, or a car. I highly doubted my parents, or any of my family, would help me with the baby. Oh, _God_. Baby…

Just the word made me sob even harder.

To try and get rid of the evidence, I broke the test in half, and then stuffed it into the bottom of the trash can. The box was in my book bag, so no one could find it. I hope.

Washing my hands and face, I ran a hand through my messy brown and blond-streaked hair, and then headed out of the bathroom to go to bed. Although, I had no idea how I could possibly go to sleep after this.

* * *

><p>"Maxypoo!"<p>

My best friend,JJ, greeted me at my locker, accompanied by Monique, also known as Nudge. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to them, especially after last night, but it would be rude to ignore them. So basically I had no choice. Heck, maybe I could use a shoulder to lean on right now. Or two.

"Hi, guys," I said, rather sadly, putting my bag into my locker. Suddenly, my face felt hot, and then my stomach churned abruptly, making me run to the nearest girl's bathroom.

JJ and Nudge knocked rapidly on the stall door where I was barfing my guts up. I groaned and slowly they came in, holding my hair and patting my back.

"Bad breakfast burrito?" Nudge asked. I laughed in the tiniest bit.

"I wish."

JJ squished her eyebrows together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I moved past them to wash my hands and the inside of my mouth.

"Do you guys have any gum?"

Nudge handed me a piece of gum, and then took one for herself. Thank God I don't have to have barf breath all day.

"Max. What is up with you?" JJ demanded. She seemed worried. I could tell because she was staring at me intently with her bright, brown eyes, and picking her nails. I didn't know whether I should tell them or not.

But, finally, after a long fight with myself, I caved in.

"Okay… You know how I finally had sex with Sam?" I fiddled with the bottom of my T-shirt.

Nudge spoke up. "Yeah… That was kind of a while ago. O-M-G, did you guys do it again? Did he give you an STD? Is he cheating? If he is, I swear, I will beat his little white ass—"

"NO, Nudge," I interrupted. "_None_ of those." I paused to look at the both of them, and then at the ground. "It's actually kind of worse than an STD, maybe even worse than cheating." I shifted nervously. While they both looked confused, I said… "I…'m pregnant." My heart beat noticeably quickened. It hurt when it beat against the inside of my chest.

For a moment, they looked at each other, speechless. And then, unexpectedly, they both hugged me and started squealing.

"Momma Maxy!" Nudge screeched, her voice echoing throughout the whole bathroom. A couple of freshmen girls stared at us awkwardly. I shushed her and smacked her arm.

"Nudge! _Nobody_ can know. Okay? Sam doesn't even know. This stays between the three of us." I held out my fist. "Promise?"

For a second they each looked into each others' dark brown eyes, and then finally nodded and stacked their fists on top of mine.

"Promise," they both said, at the exact same time, which w!as kind of creepy. I smiled faintly, and then quickly ran to the nearest toilet as I felt another round of nausea.

This was going to be a _long _pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for the reviews! <strong>

**I'm sorry this is another short chapter, but they eventually span out into bigger chapters.**

**Okay then, thank you for reading, and review please! :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so incredibly sorry about the long wait, but here's the next chapter you all have been requesting. I hope it's good, and not too short of a chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>The final bell of the day rang loud and clear through the biology classroom, and myself and everyone else hurried out the door into the hallway. I had been feelig nauseous ever since I woke up this morning, so I was most definitely looking forward to getting home and watching TV. Screw homework, I'd just do it quickly before school tomorrow.<p>

A smooth hand caught me around the wrist and yanked me into an empty classroom. I let out a yelp, and heard soft laughing behind me. Spinning around, ready to attack a pervert who needed to keep his paws off of me, my brown eyes landed on only Sam. I sighed, relieved. Only to remember what we did a couple of weeks ago, and then the thing growing inside of me, like a parasite. I almost wished it were the rapist.

"Oh. Hi Sam." I faked a smile, acting like everything was normal. Which, believe me, was_ not._

He smiled that dazzling grin of his and kissed me on the lips. "Hey, Maxy baby." Sam's hands started to slip up the back of my thighs. Gently, I pushed him away. I noticed him frown. Oh well.

I wanted to tell Sam about my pregnancy. I want to tell him, just to be sure that he puts the condom on right next time we do it, if we ever do again, and then we will both go down to the clinic and have this thing sucked out of me. And that would be it, we would finish our last two years of high school, and everything would be just dandy. I was definitely not going to be a teen mother, like on those awful TV shows. What would people think of me? Of course they'd think that I was a whore, and I'd lose my friends, with the exception of JJ and Nudge. Sam might not even stick around. Oh, God, what if he left me right after I told him I was pregnant? I could feel my eyes burning with salty tears. I didn't know what to do. But I just had to tell him... He's the father! What to do...

"Max? Everything okay?" Sam put his warm fingers under my chin, concern showing in his incredible blue eyes. I bit my lip.

Fumbling with my words, I whispered, "I...I'm...I'm-m-m..."

GOD, I was so stupid!_ Just spit it out already, dumby! DO IT!_

"You're what?" Sam looked confused. He must think I'm mentally handicapped!

My hands started shaking. I felt like throwing up.

Taking a deep, deep deep deep breath, I calmly said, "Sam, I'm-"

Before I even got the chance to get the words out, something fell on the tile floor beside me with a little plop. We both looked to see what it was at the same time. Sam's eyes widened to the size of beach balls, and he started to back away from me.

The pregnancy test box was there, lying on the floor, obviously opened.

_Crap._


End file.
